Our Story:Alvin&My Story
by BrittanyMiller329
Summary: Just as the title says this is the story about how 2 best friends became a couple despite all the drama from each of our fans! Sit back and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Our Story

In our class all I could do was stare at my best friend from across the classroom. Our teacher tapped my desk.

"Ms. Miller is my class that boring that you have to sleep? How would detention during lunch sound to you now pay attention?"

I sighed and sat while I watched the clock above the desk. To myself I think about my invitation to the Social Crew. As I read it a flashback from the last popular group I tried to get in comes back. Thinking back to how my snobbiness and behavior nearly made me lose my best friend. The bell rang and I flew out of the classroom to the cafeteria. I got my lunch and sat still while Tara spoke.

"Well Brittany we are considering you for our club because of your personality and other reasons to."

I barely paid attention as she spoke I was to busy staring at Alvin sitting with his friends laughing and talking about girls. From the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me and thought I saw him blush as I looked at him. I also felt my cheeks starting to turn red. Stacy tapped me.

"So how does it feel touring with the finest chipmunk in the world with a voice as an angel? Mind you also the hottest one in the business! Tell us sounds so interesting; Brittany come back to reality and tell us so we can picture ourselves being in his arms."

I looked.

"Ooh gag me. If you're trying to convince me to join your stupid club to get closer to Alvin then you see this invitation. This is what I think about you and the whole club!"

I took it and ripped it up into pieces and threw it at Stacy. Then as Alvin passed to throw away his garbage I saw him smile and blush. Then Tara batted her eye lashes.

"Oh Alvin still single I see. Have you considered my offer?"

He walked over to where I sat and took my tray. Then he took both trays to the compactor and saw Tara following us. He turned and stared.

"Yes and the answer is still no. I'm not in the market for a girlfriend Tara! I have to much to do already and don't have time for a relationship! Now leave me alone!"

Tara glared at me.

"I was considering to let you in but he must be cut out of your life! So are you in or out well!"

As we walk he just stares. I freeze and respond as I approach her.

"Fine then I'm out! Goodbye Tara and good riddins! Alvin wait up for me please."

He stops and waits for me then he smiles at me and I see him blush again. As we walk to class he stares.

"Hey Britt how bout you come by our house and study for our test?"

I froze and looked.

"You aren't kidding? Are you serious? Me and you study together in your room? Sure Alvin I accept."

He smiled and I felt my cheeks turning red again. While we walked to class we were laughing about the way I turned down the Social Crew! Simon's eyes widened.

"You turned down the Social Crew because my brother's friendship means more than being popular. Wow Britt I'm surprised but am glad also. They're nothing but a bunch of groupies obsessed with my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Our Story

Pt 2

Alvin looked

"Gee I didn't know that. Are you sure we're related? Sometimes I wonder genius."

Simon glared.

"Yea I wonder sometimes myself."

I saw Alvin grab Simon's collar and heard Theo, Ellie, and Jeanie behind us.

Theodore came along panting and grabbing my book bag.

"Oh I think I just ran off lunch and breakfast. Is it true; you turned down the Social Crew?"

I laughed.

"Yes Theo it is true. They wanted me to forget Alvin's friendship; because he turned down Tara again. "

He smiled.

"Well I'm glad you did. They are a bunch of snobs just like the Sisters were and still are. Oh no the bell is about to ring. We have to move it."

At that thought Muffy came up to me and approached me.

"Hey Brittany we are reconsidering you for the sisters since obviously you turned down the Social Crew and came to your senses. Oh my still hanging out with that nerd."

I glared and approached her.

"That is my sister and no I don't think so. Now if you'd excuse us we have to get to class move!! Oh did you also forget that I am also the lead singer of The Chipettes and don't need more popularity…Bye Muffy!"

Jeanette smiled.

"Wow you're on a roll today."

I laughed.

"Oh Yes I am. And we have to get to class or we'll be late!!"

Theodore looked.

"Oh man not again…Alvin and Simon you two are brothers not enemy. Stop fighting. We'll be late for class. Why me?"

I laughed and took Alvin's cap. He ran after me and Simon sighed with relief. Then he took his cap from me.

"That was not funny. Nobody touches my cap."

I laughed.

"That's' why I took it so I could get your attention. Alvin we have to hurry the bell is about to ring."

He took my hand and his brothers took my sisters' and we ran to our last hour of the day our History class. I sat down in my desk next to one of my friends and looked back to where Alvin sat next to Simon. Then our teacher wrote the information on the board we need to study for our test tomorrow. Danielle tapped me.

"Hey Britt we're going to the mall to get some outfits for cheerleading tryouts Friday. Where do you want to meet?"

I looked and responded.

"Sorry Dani I have to study tonight. Don't look at me like that; my grades can't drop or I'm off the squad and I don't really have time to go shopping with the new album and all. Maybe another time."

She just stared at me.

"Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with Britt? She would I repeat never turn down shopping to study!"

I just looked.

"Well I am alright. Now stop complaining and besides I'm the captain. Now be quiet while I listen to the teacher Danielle I said enough."

After our teacher gave the lecture I sat in my desk and did my class work….and looked back a few times to where Alvin also sat doing his class work. Then I turned back around and overheard Simon.

"Alright big brother; exactly what are you up to? Since when does Brittany turn down shopping to study?"

I looked back giggling as Alvin shrugged and finished his class work. Then he passed my desk and smiled at me as he went up to the Teacher's desk. Danielle batted her eye lashes.

"Oh Alvin since you're still single how bout you take me up on my offer?"

He looked and I heard him respond.

"How bout no; I am not interested and don't have time for a relationship. Now please stop asking me."

I giggled to myself and he smiled as he made his way back to his desk with my eyes watching him. Danielle tapped me.

"So I was right you have fallen for him. You heard him he's not interested in a relationship so give up like the rest of his fans have who can only dream of him holding them in his arms."

I stared.

"Me into him….are you kidding? He is beyond my taste in men and just conceited."

Jeanette rang in.

"Yes just like you….don't get mad at me you know I'm right."

I looked and glared at her.

"I am not conceited. Shut up Jeanette before I shut you up permanently."

After I finished my class work I took my assignment up to our teacher's desk. Then I sat down and read my fashion magazine still watching the clock. I was so happy when the bell rang and followed behind Alvin, his brothers, and my sisters. When we came to our tree house Eleanor watched as I walked down the road with the boys.

"I thought you were studying? If you're studying then why are you following them?"

Alvin rang in.

"Yes she is, and with me. What is your problem?"

Eleanor looked and so did Jeanette. I also stared at them both.

"Don't you dare say a word…I have not fallen for Alvin. You 2 get inside and don't worry about what I'm doing. I'm older now both of you inside."

We came to their house and we entered. Dave yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey boys are you hungry? Or do you think you can wait till dinner? Oh hi Brittany, how have you been? Have you read the charts yet? Your single is #2 right under the boys. Here you go. Told you I'd take you far….So are you joining us for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Our Story

Pt3

Alvin looked and smiled. Then he looked at the charts and started to blush again. Then he looked at Dave.

"Oh Dave we'll be in my room studying for our History test. Just umm call us down for dinner. Britt come on then my room is this way. I'm also very proud of you and your sisters for the #2 single on the charts. See told you that you'd get there soon enough."

I laughed and continued to blush as I followed him up the stairs to his room.

"Oh thank you Alvin. We could've never done it without your stunt in Switzerland. I don't think I ever thanked you for doing that for us. "

He smiled.

"No problem Britt that's what friends are for. Come on then. I am so relieved my father finally let us get separate rooms. And also glad you said yes to come by to study with me. I can't believe you turned down shopping I was very surprised."

I smiled and responded.

"It's quiet alright; besides I'm in no mood to hear Danielle's mouth about you. That's all she seems to talk about is how much she wishes you would go with her and blah, blah. I mean yea she's my friend but so obsessed with you that it's ridiculous."

He looked at me and stared.

"You wouldn't be jealous by any chance because she has a thing for me; would you?"

I gulped.

"Umm what makes you think that? It's not like I have a secret crush on you or anything. I umm just hate hearing the way she talks about you. That's all nothing else."

While I was talking I could feel my cheeks getting red again as we sat down on his bed. I tried to avoid eye contact with him because I could hear my heart rapidly beating in my chest as he moved closer to me. As we studied it was very hard for me to concentrate having him this close to me making me just want to put our book down and push him down to his bed kissing him as he gazed into my eyes. He looked at me concerned and asked.

"Britt are you sure you're ok? You seem a little nervous. Mind talking to me about it you're worrying me. Just not acting like yourself. Brittany. look at me please."

I knew he was concerned and it was time to make a confession and hope it doesn't lead into a fight. I looked up and into his eyes. Then he looked into mine and said.

"You have fallen for me haven't you…Britt have you? Cause if you tell me the truth I'll tell you my secret to. So what will it be?"

I looked up and took a deep breath still gazing into his midnight blue eyes.

"Yes I have fallen in love with you Alvin. Please don't get mad at me but I just can't stand the way these other girls look at you and try every which way to get with you. I tried to deny the fact that I have but just can't. Every second of the day you're on my mind. During a love song I picture myself singing to you as we hold hands, our lips pressed against one another's and you holding me in your arms! I try so hard to get the pictures from my mind and just can't."

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder as tears rolled down my cheeks waiting for him to yell at me. Then he turned me around toward him and smiled as he brushed his hand against my cheek making my cheeks turn red again. Then he wiped the tears from my eyes and brushed my bangs from my eyes.

"Britt my secret is I want you to be my girl. I have also fallen in love you."

I looked and smiled as he lay against his pillow smiling at me. Then I slid off my socks and sneakers and leaned down toward him and our lips met…..He wrapped his arms around me as we made out on his bed while we made out a song we both loved came on. Theodore entered and gulped, and then he exited Alvin's room. We heard Dave knock and acted like we were just studying and he looked up.

"Yes Dave we'll be right down. Isn't it Theodore's turn to set the table I did last night."

After his father exited his room we both sighed with relief and he smiled.

"So I guess your answer was yes. Or you just kissed me to make sure you weren't dreaming."

I shook my head and kissed him again.

"No my answer was yes. I'm just glad we're finally together aren't you? How are we going to tell our brothers, sisters, and your father? I mean we can't hide it from them they are family! It wouldn't be right."


	4. Chapter 4

Our Story

Pt4

Simon stood by his door smiling and laughed.

"Alright you 2 breathe already. I'm happy you're finally together but dinner is already out on the table."

We broke apart and followed Simon to the dining room for dinner. As we walked downstairs Theodore stared. When we sat down he looked at Alvin.

"Oh bro you have Brittany's lipstick on your mouth. Can you go wash it off before we eat? Alvin?"

I watched as he entered the hall bathroom and blushed. Dave entered and asked.

"Brittany where is Alvin? I thought Simon went up and got you 2 for dinner?"

I sipped my iced tea and smiled.

"Yes he did. Alvin is in the bathroom washing up. Here he comes now."

Alvin sat down next to me and smiled at me. Then we all ate our dinner in silence. When we were done eating Theodore cleaned off the table and Alvin washed the dishes. I took my iced tea up to his room and stared at the ceiling.

My cell rang and it was Danielle.

'It was so exciting at the mall. Alvin's best friend asked me to the Valentine's Teen Dance and I said yes. Won't it be so fun to eat at the same table as Alvin? Too bad no guy asked you yet; I guess you'll be skipping the dance. See I told you that attitude would mess up your chances of landing a boyfriend.'

I slanted my eyebrows in anger.

'How dare you say that about me? For the 100th time I do not have time for a boyfriend and am not conceited. Well at least I don't get someone just to get close to a guy who would never give me a chance. Especially his best friend. Oh whatever I'm hanging up on you Ciao!'

Alvin entered and saw me turned to the side. Then he got on his bed and stroked my forehead gently.

"Britt baby what's the matter? Are you alright? You seem very angry; talk to me please?"

I turned around toward him and he smiled. Then I told him.

"You see Danielle just landed a date for the dance and is making fun of me. She's going with your best friend and is shoving it in my face."

He smiled.

"What do you care? You're my girl and do have a date for the dance next Saturday. Just as your sisters have my brothers to go with. Do you feel better now?"

I smiled.

"You really want to go? Oh Alvin thank you so much. No wonder I love you so much. I am so lucky to have you holding me in your arms. I love you Alvin."

He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me. I embraced him tightly as I lay on my back and our lips met. My hands moved inside his shirt and back out again. Then my cell rang again. I reached over to read my caller id and it was my sister Jeanette. Alvin lay on his back and I answered the call.

'Hey Jeanie oh Simon asked you to the dance. I'm so happy for you. I have some news for you to. As of tonight; guess who is my main squeeze?? No he asked me out and I turned him down. Jeanie use your brain; whose house am I at right now? Jeanie no it's not him either.'

Alvin just looked and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? She still hasn't guessed right. I'll be back in a bit we have to rehearse a new song. Don't miss me too much babe love you."

I smiled a she kissed me.

"I'll try not to. Love you to Alvin."

I heard Jeanette scream.

'Oh my goodness you're finally with him? What took you so long? I'm so happy for you. You have to call Ellie and tell her she'll be delighted to hear you and Alvin are an item, Bye Britt talk to you later. Jeanie out.'

I smiled as I fixed my shirt.

'Alright Jeanie talk to you later Britt out.'

I dialed Ellie's cell and she answered.

'Hey Britt just taking a few laps around the pool; what's up?'

I smiled as I responded.

'Oh nothing really except I'm officially taken. Can you guess by who? I'll give you a few clues. Are you ready? I'm at his house right now. We've known each other for years, and we've been through a lot. Can you guess who it is?'

I heard her pause for a minute and she answered.

'Is it Alvin by any chance? Wow I'm so happy for you Britt. You two are perfect for one another. Wait till school tomorrow; won't they be surprised? I just hope you two act like you're together and don't fight. Did Jeanie tell you that Theo asked me to the dance next Saturday? You and Alvin are going right? I know Simon and Jeanie are. We are going to the mall on Saturday. I hope you and Alvin join us. You need a dress for the dance don't you?"

I smiled.

'Yes we'll join you. I'll be home by 11pm. See you later Ellie. Britt out.'

I hung up my cell and read a book as I waited for Alvin to finish up rehearsing their new song. I felt so good knowing that I was now with the man of my dreams and knew I had a challenge ahead of me cause of my friends were all Alvin groupies and flirt with him every chance they got. I wondered if I'd be able to deal with it without losing him. I eventually fell asleep on his bed because my eyes wouldn't stay open anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Story

Pt5

The next day we walked to school for the 1st time hand in hand while our brothers and sisters just stared. When we arrived at the school one of his best friend's Rob approached me and smiled.

"Do you have a date for the dance on next Saturday?"

I looked and watched as Alvin went to his locker and heard Danielle's big mouth.

"No she doesn't cause she's a stuck up snob and too good for the dance with us normal teens."

I felt my face turning red and screamed at her.

"How do you know I don't have a date for the dance? Ms. Know it all and I'm not a stuck up snob. Excuse me for having my fame and singing career! Like I told you on the phone at least I don't say yes to one of the guys who chill with a certain individual who wouldn't give you a chance? Now if you'd excuse me I have to go to my locker!! Now move out of my way."

Alvin sighed and shook his head. Then he walked over to where I stood and grabbed my waist. I smiled and grabbed his hands by my waist and felt a lot better. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. We both heard Rob flipping out.

"Are you telling me Alvin is with the finest looking girl in the whole school? He landed her before I had a chance?"

Simon just laughed.

"You never did have a chance with Brittany. You should know that by now bro! Just like you unfortunately don't have a chance with either Jeanette or Eleanor they both have dates for the dance.

Rob gulped and backed away.

"Wow Alvin I'll leave her alone now. I can't believe you took her right from underneath my eyes. Now I'm the dateless one."

The 6 of us just laughed and he stared.

"Ha ha laugh it up. I might just skip the dance now. It'll be too embarrassing to go without a date."

Alvin looked at his watch.

"Oh speaking of dance Theo and Simon come on we have to get to the cafeteria before the bell rings to get the tickets for the 6 of us."

The 6 of us walked to the cafeteria and got in line to buy the tickets for the dance and I just rested my head on his shoulder as he came to the desk.

"2 tickets for the Valentine Teen Dance please."

After he got his change he handed me the tickets.

"Here Britt hold these for us. I don't have anywhere to put them right now."

I smiled and took the tickets from him and put them in my purse and sighed and he grabbed my hand. Danielle screamed.

"No way tell me I am not seeing you holding Alvin's hand in public? Ok you 2 the joke is over it is not funny anymore. Britt I'm sorry for calling you a stuck up snob! I just thought by saying that it would make you realize how snobbish you turned since the fame? That's' all it was nothing else. You can let go of his hand now I said I was sorry. Please stop torturing me and pretending you two are dating?"

I just laughed.

"Who said we were pretending? We are dating as of last night. So you were wrong I do have a date for the dance next Saturday night. And my date happens to be the most popular guy in our school and the lead singer of the Chipmunks. So don't you feel stupid now? Anyway that's your problem not mine and I am not a snob. I'm just under a lot of stress with the recordings, signings, and promotion events! If you were my real friend you wouldn't be stressing me out more than I am already. It's not easy juggling school work, homework, cheerleading, and my career Danielle! I thought you understood that but obviously I was wrong."

Danielle stared.

"Oh Britt I'm sorry. I forget you have that hectic schedule sometimes. Can you ever forgive me?"

I sighed and smiled.

"Yes I guess I can; you are my best friend but you have to stop stressing me out. I have enough already and just don't know if I can take anymore! It's bad enough I'm with Alvin and have to deal with his groupies constantly flirting with him…and just need a friend's comfort alright?"

Alvin looked.

'What do you mean by that? I'm with you now and they already know. Will you just calm down please?"

I looked and stared into his midnight blue eyes and smiled.

"Yes I know that and I'm glad you are. Oh no the bell is about to ring we have to get to class."

He took my hand and we walked to class together. All his fans just glared at me as they saw me holding his hand. We took our seats across the classroom and I just sighed. I doodled on my folder.

"Brittany loves Alvin 2-14."

Alvin looked at me and smiled. Then the teacher looked.

"Ms. Miller is there something on the other side of the room that will help you pass my class? If there isn't then I advise you to turn back around and read the board and copy the notes I wrote on the board! If you do not I will give you an F for the day do I make myself clear?"

I just sighed and copied the board. When I was finished with my notes I filed my nails watching the clock!


	6. Chapter 6

Our Story

Pt6

Days went by and my happiness continued until Monday morning at school my sisters and I arrived early because I had to serve a detention for being late for P.E. on Thursday. For reasons I rather not tell. Danielle camed down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Britt I saw Alvin at the mall with some blonde chick yesterday while Alex and I were getting our outfits for the dance. You know around 3:30pm. During that recording session you 3 had around that time. When I approached him about her he yelled at me and told me to mind my own business. I'm so sorry, but I had to tell you. You are my best friend."

My eyes slanted in anger as I entered the detention hall. I slammed my books down and buried my head in my hands. I felt so hurt at that moment not realizing the smirk she had across her face while I cried. Rob sat next to me in detention and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Britt don't pay attention to her she'll do anything to break you two up. Why don't you just talk to him about it instead of you getting all upset? Right after detention he'll be waiting with his brothers and your sisters. Just tell him that you have to speak to him about something and I guarantee he'll make you feel better. Trust me on this please?"

I sighed and smiled at him.

"Thank you Rob. I'll talk to Alvin right after I serve my detention."

Detention ended and just as Robert said Alvin was right there waiting for me. I walked up to him and backed away when he tried to kiss me.

"Alvin where were you yesterday while my sisters and I had our recording session? You didn't call me all day or night to ask how it went?"

He looked.

"I was at the mall getting something; why do you ask? Besides my cell was dead. Britt what are you getting at? Answer me."

I looked and glared at him.

"A source told me you were there with another girl."

His eyes slanted in anger.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you! Why would you even think that? Aren't we a couple? Now why would you even ask me a question like that! Fine if you can't trust me then you go to the dance by yourself! I'm not going to stand here and get accused of cheating on the only girl I could ever love! Just leave me alone!"

I watched as he stormed off down the hall to our 1st hour shaking his head. Simon, Theodore, and my sisters were glaring at me. Then I saw Rob glaring at me.

"I told you to talk to him not accuse him of cheating on you! Man Britt what is it with you? I just can't talk to you right now I have to try and calm him down. You really hurt him this time! Alvin wait up! Alvin!"

Simon glared at me and stared.

"Yea he was at the mall with us getting you a present…I hope you feel happy now! Yes let me guess the source was Danielle? Real swift Britt…Theo come on we have to try and calm Alvin down. Jenny and Ellie we'll see you in 1st hour."

I watched as his brothers kissed my sisters and saw Jeanette glaring at me. Then her and Ellie walked away disgusted. The whole day was the same and the remainder of the week. After school none of them wanted to walk with me and I walked alone. Danielle ran after me.

"You know Rob is still dateless why not go with him to get Alvin back for cheating on you? Alex will pick you up if you're interested."

I looked where Alvin walked with his brothers and the dirty looks he gave me. My sisters kissed his brothers and said.

"See you at 6:30pm tomorrow bye boys; we love you Simon and Theo. Alvin are you still going or no?"

I saw him shake his head. Then my sister Eleanor grabbed my arm and turned to Danielle.

"No she's not…she is going with Alvin. Now leave her alone. Let's go Brittany we have a long talk."

I followed Eleanor to our tree house. Then she looked at me.

"How can you even believe her? The boys were at the mall yesterday with Dave no one else. Britt please go over there and apologize for accusing him of cheating on you."

I sighed and looked. Then I left our tree house and ran after the boys as they made their way to their house.

"Alvin wait up please. Please talk to me. I wasn't thinking when she told me that. I'm really sorry."

He just glared.

"No you can say that again. I was at the mall with my father and my brothers…no other girl. She told you that to break us up. When will you realize that you mean everything to me and I could never hurt you like that? So shall we make up the right way?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I think that can be arranged."

We smiled and as we came to his house and our eyes and lips met. Then we embraced one another and I felt my body descend to his hammock as the kisses became more intense. I heard Simon sigh.

"Well at least they made up right? Come on then Theo let's not disturb them if we like our faces where they are right now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Our Story

Pt7

Saturday morning my sisters and I got up around 11am to go to the mall to get our hair and nails done for the dance. After breakfast my sisters and I walked to the mall and went to the salon. As I sat there I read a magazine about Alvin and my relationship. The headline read.

'Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller best friends or more. A source close to both of the sensational singing groups known as The Chipmunks and The Chipettes say that Alvin and Brittany are more than friends. They've been seen around town holding hands and locking lips. What could be the story behind it all? A publicity stunt for both Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller to keep their fans from writing and begging to be their Valentines or can they actually be Hollywood's newest couple? You all be the judge with this poll.'

I laughed to myself and the one working on my hair asked.

"Is it what they say? Are you two actually together or is it just a publicity stunt to keep the fans from bothering you both? Come on Brittany your fans want to know? We asked Alvin at the mall Sunday and he just walked away."

Jeanette just looked at me.

"Can I see that article? Thank you Brittany."

I handed it to her and I saw a smile come across her face as she read an article about her and Simon. Then she saved me.

"If I'm with Simon, Ellie is with Theo, then what do you think the answer about Alvin and Brittany is? Yes they are together and no it's not a publicity stunt either. Why is it every time a young couple gets involved with one another you all thinking it's some publicity act? Because we're very young and you don't think we can fall in love?"

I smiled and nodded my head. Then after my hair was done we had our nails done. After we got done in the salon. My sisters and I just walked around the mall deciding on what to get the boys for Valentine's Day. I decided to get Alvin a CD he wanted for the longest, Jeanette got Simon a new laboratory coat and Eleanor just got Theodore a basket of his favorite heart shaped cookies she just recently baked when we got home. I went into my room and checked my You Tube account to answer questions from my many adoring fans about the Alvin and me rumor telling them it's not a rumor and true. My cell rang and I answered.

'Danielle I am not going with Rob; Alvin and I made up and we're going together stop asking me alright. See you at the dance bye. I'm still angry at you for trying to break us up!'

I hung up my cell and went back to my You Tube. Watched some videos about Alvin and I and smiled. Then around 3:30pm I logged off my You Tube and went in my shower making sure my hair was covered so it didn't get ruined. When I finished my shower I got dressed and fixed my heels. Then I sprayed on my perfume and wrapped Alvin's Valentine's present. Around 5:30pm I headed downstairs and waited until my sisters got ready. At 6pm there was a knock on our door and I answered. Alvin stood there smiling at me.

"Wow Britt you look amazing. I'm so glad you're my girl and Valentine. Oh is that for me? You really shouldn't have."

I let him in and he sat down on our couch and opened it smiling.

"Whoa thank you. Now it's your turn; turn around and close your eyes. I have something for you also."

I sat down next to him and felt him moving my hair off my shoulders and something cold on my neck. Then he put my hair back on my shoulders and smiled.

"Go look in the mirror and see what I got you. Happy Valentine's Day babe."

I grabbed his hand as I entered the bathroom and my mouth dropped.

"Oh Alvin it's so beautiful thank you so much I love you."

He smiled and grabbed my waist kissing me on my cheek. Then I giggled and grabbed his hands by my waist. His brothers also got my sisters the same thing but in different colors and initials. We all got in the limo and Dave smiled.

"Wow all 6 of you look amazing. So has everyone voted for King and Queen Valentine? I wonder who will get it this year. Alvin aren't you glad that you didn't skip the dance.'

He smiled.

"Yes Dave; thanks for the talk. I guess having my heart broken so many years ago with my ex kind of messed up my take on what it's all about. But that's all in my past I have Brittany now and couldn't be happier. I think all 3 of us can say the same having our hearts broken too many times. Some more than others."

We arrived at the auditorium and there she was Alvin's ex the one who caused all his hurt. I didn't pay much attention cause he took my hand and we moved across the floor. I sighed and smiled as a slow song played in the background. He smiled down at me and our lips met. His brothers and my sisters followed in unison.

Dave got on the mike as we took our seats and said.

"To end our festivities tonight we will now announce King and Queen Valentine. After all the tallying and counting your King and Queen Valentine is Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller! Make some room and let them start off the last dance of the night."

We were crowned and the night was the best Valentine's ever having him in my arms as my king. I could tell he was also happy because all through the night we didn't break apart till the end of the dance.

The end


End file.
